Abe
Abe in the main protagonist of the OddWorld series. History Oddworld Abe was originally a slave working in Rapture Farms under the employment of the Glukkons in OddWorld: Abe's Oddysee,and it's remake OddWorld: New 'n' Tasty, until he found out that they were going to eat his people. Due to this, he ran off to free the enslaved Mudokons until he was outside to see the moon on Odd World and saw that it's face was the same as his paw, but fell down and cracked open his head, he was revived and went to a Modukun tribe to learn new abilities and then... In OddWorld: Abe's Exodduce, Abe was sent to SoulStorm Brewery with other Modukuns to free more of his people and to avoid various traps and Sligs until Abe found his way to a vending machine, where the other Modukuns drank the brew from it, witch later made them ill. Abe tried to help a Blind Mudokon but forgot he was blind and rean off after a flying Slig saw him. Abe then went to free more of his people and found his way to a crypt that use to belong to his people and avoided a bunch of obsticles until he saw some weirdos that gave him the ability to heal his people from the brew. Abe then went on a train to reach SoulStorm Brewlery. When Abe reached SoulStorm Brewlery, he had to go through the Slig Barreks to control the mind of General Dripik, while trying to free more of his people and avoided the Sligs. He then went to the Boneworkz to control the mind of Director Phleg while trying to free more of the Mudokons while trying to avoid Slogs and then went to look for the last Glukkon known as Vice President Aslik so he could mind control him. Abe then went through the factory even more to free more of his people only to find out that the brew was also had Mudokon tears as an ingredient and so Abe freed those Mudokons and went further into the factory. After he overheard some of the Glukkons speak about the boiler and so desided to blow the boiler up and escaped with the aid of two Mudokons. Depending on how many Mudokons that Abe freed he is either welcomed back with Mudokons chiring him on and Alf opening his tea shop. Abe went on a few adventures in OddWorld Adventures and OddWorld Adventures 2. In OddWorld: Munch's Oddysee, Abe and a few other Mudokons went to look for a character known as Munch, Abe had to go past a Slig who was gaurding a pit of Slogs. Abe then found a ship and later found Munch, himself. The two then went to the Almighty Raisin where it told the two to help a lazy Glukkon known as Lulu and so Abe possessed Lulu to create Lulu Fund, with both Abe and Munch to free more Modukuns and Fuzzles as well as Abe possessing a few Glukkons to donate their Moolar to Lulu Fund. Appearances OddWorld *OddWorld: Abe's Oddysee *OddWorld: Abe's Exodduce *OddWorld: Adventures *OddWorld: Adventures 2 *OddWorld: Munch's Oddysee *OddWorld: New n' Tasty *OddWorld: SoulStorm (persumably) Navigation Category:Oddworld Category:Space Wizards Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Oddworld Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Summoners Category:Resurrected Category:Mind Cantrol Category:Chanters